Fire Starters
by Bookluster14
Summary: Jaia acts like she's not afraid of anything until she finds out she's wanted Alex has fire she's flame. But when you can't control it all thing turn When Katie's her boyfriend finds out her secret she's terrified Avalon is brave and will die for her friends not that she has a choice Ash has kept a dark secret for years she can't get away with murder These are the Fire Starters
1. Chapter 1 Jaia's Pov

Jaia's Pov

"Okay so here's what's gonna happen," I said.

We were playing a small game of Capture the Flag. Girls versus boys. My group of girls were by the boy's blue flag. We are so gonna win this.

"Avalon, you and Ash fend off some boys. Me and Alex got the kelp brains. Katie, you know what to do," I finish saying.

Everyone nodded and Avalon pulled out her silver bow and an arrow.

"Ready?" Avalon whispered as she notched the arrow.

Katie was digging through Avalon's arrows looking for a good one to make her entrance with, Ash got out her sword and Alex simply smirked.

Avalon let the arrow fly and it left a trail of ice in its path. The boys stopped what they were doing and got out their weapons, ready for a battle. Alex looked at me with a sparkle in her deep green eyes. I understood what she wanted to do.

"Let's bring some heat," I whispered before using my telekinesis to lift me and Alex into the trees. The boys were still in fighting position, looking for a threat.

"Let's just wing this, Book!" Alex whispered.

"That was the plan!" I whispered back.

"I love your oversized brain," Alex said.

_Countdown, _I thought to Ash, who's telepathic. Ash looked up and nodded. Katie held up 5 fingers. _Four, _we all heard Ash say in our minds. Avalon let loose 3 more ice arrows and looked up at me and Alex.

"Two," Alex said putting a hand on the hilt of her Winchester blade.

"One!" I yelled.

Alex and I jumped out of the tree, making wolf calls. We landed om the thick path of ice Avalon made.

"Hello, boys!" I said brightly. "Gods its cold! I'm surprised y'all balls aren't freezing! Alex, are you cold?"

Alex shivered. "Freezing! Good thing for you boys! We brought the fire!" When she said fire she splayed her arms and fire circled around the area. All eight boys charged at us.

I threw a spare dagger and it landed in one of the boy's leg. Alex did a backflip off the ice and started sword fighting her boyfriend, Cody.

The rest of the boys charged at me. They knew not to mess with Alex and Cody when this happens. I stayed put and let them come at me. I mean I could use my telekinesis to knock them down and get the flag but that was too easy.

When the boys were five feet away from the ice, Ash and Avalon slid down the ice. Ash looked at one boy and widened her eyes. He screamed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he fainted. Ash does this weird thing that can make someone faint with her mind. Avalon threw a dart that froze a guy in place. Alex waved her arm and a ring of fire appeared around one boy. Katie threw a tub of lip gloss and it turned into a trap that fell around one of my brothers.

Ash charged at a son of Hermes while Avalon began a heated fight with Alex's half-brother, Ryan. Ryan had a huge crush on Avalon but Avalon usually wanted to kill him.

There was only one boy left. Calum.

I smiled at him sweetly. He took out his sword. But right as he was about to slash, I jumped up and over his head using his shoulder as a boost. When I landed I spun around and kicked his arm.

It wasn't hard enough to break his arm but hard enough to leave a nasty bruise.

He turned around and slashed his sword making me fly back. I managed not to fall by doing a back flip. I growled. His_ stupid_ sword blew out air when he slashed it.

"Have I ever told you I hate your sword, Callie?" I asked.

Calum smiled. "Yes but I lost count of how many times."

"Not surprising, water boy. How about you fight me like a real man. Unless you're afraid without your precious sword you'll lose," I said.

He turned his sword into a bracelet and brought up his fists. "Bring it on, Book."

I beckoned him to come at me. Calum threw his palm towards my nose. I dodged and kicked him between his legs where the sun don't shine. Calum grunted in pain and staggered. I grabbed his arm and judo flipped him onto the ground. He landed on his back. Hard.

I put one knee on his chest. "And you can call me Jaia."

Katie shot an arrow that was connected to a strong piece of string. She used her bow to zip line to the flag. She zip lined back until she jumped on the middle of the ice.

She raised the flag in the air. "Got it!"

"And with only a few hairs out of place," Alex said jokingly.

Katie rolled her eyes. Katie wasn't like the rest of the Aphrodite girls. She didn't mind getting dirty. But it was her turn to get the flag.

Alex helped Cody off the ground. "Make yourself useful and put the fire out."

Cody groaned. "You put in pain and you still expect me to clean up your mess?"

Alex pouted. "Please?"

"Only because you're adorable," Cody said before spraying down the fire.

"Barf," Ash said.

"Jealous?" Alex asked.

"No reason to be jealous, Flame. Jaia put Kanyon in the infirmary, remember?" Ash said glaring at me.

"Please! That was just a warning pound in case he even_ thinks_ about hurting you," I said standing up.

Katie, Ash, Avalon, and Alex were my best friends. We came to camp 9 years ago in the same week. Alex was 7, Avalon, Ash and Katie were 6, and I was 5. My father parents couldn't handle me so he gave me up for adoption. Chiron found me a few months later. Its a long story that I will tell you later. We all bonded. Now yes, I am the youngest but everyone knows not to piss me off. Here at camp we're known as the Fire Starters because when we go anywhere we bring the heat. At least that's what Alex tells everyone.

We call Katie, Beauty because she has a rare gift that puts people in a trance just when she smiles. It's kinda like charmspeaking. But better.

Ash, my half-sister, is telepathic so we call her Brains.

Alex, is Flame. She's daughter of Hephaestus and is the craziest bitch on Earth.

Avalon, daughter of Apollo is Arrows. Artemis adores Avalon, we don't know why but every week she sends Avalon a bunch of special arrows.

Me? I'm Book. The girls didn't give me the nickname. It was someone else. But that's a different story for a different time.

Arrows laughed as she helped one of the injured boys. "Brains, leave Book alone! She just doesn't want you hurt! And Book you can't go around beating up your friend's boyfriends!"

"Calum got it! So did Cody," I said.

"Cody got it worse than Calum," Katie said checking Calum's face for bruises.

"Ah yes! Cody was 11. Book was 9 and he was in the hospital for a week. And me and Cody hadn't been dating. I kissed him once!" Alex said smiling.

"Yeah and I still have a couple scars!" Cody said looking at me.

"Like she said a warning pounding," Calum said.

Before Cody could respond Chiron came clopping up. He pointed to me, Calum and Avalon.

"You three come with me!" Chiron said. "The rest of you take the injured to the infirmary."

"What's wrong Chiron?" Alex asked.

"There's a demigod in danger. He's powerful and dangerous. If we don't find him this might be the end of the world," Chiron said.


	2. Chapter 2 Calum's Pov

Calum's Pov

"Chiron what is it?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Me, Jaia, and Avalon were sitting on the steps of the Big House while Chiron paced.

Jaia sat in between me and Avalon looking at Chiron with her dark brown eyes full of worry. Avalon was watching Chiron's tail swish. I growled when I didn't get an answer. I raked a hand through my dark blonde hair in frustration. Wait. Wasn't Jaia able to extract thoughts out of people's minds? She's done it to me before. I turned to her but before I could say anything she shook her head.

"Chiron is immortal. Immortals are able to block their thoughts. Ash couldn't even break into an immortals thoughts," She said still watching Chiron.

I groaned. How are we supposed to help if he won't tell us? I thought. Maybe Chiron is losing his mind. He is old.

Jaia slapped me on the back of my head. "Shut up, Calum! He's just worried about us!"

"Get out of head!" I said glaring at her.

"I'm not in your stupid head! You're just thinking too loudly!" She sneered at me.

"Both of you shut up!" Avalon said glaring at both of us with silver eyes.

Chiron finally stopped pacing and turned towards us. "It's a son of Thanatos."

"What's so dangerous about a son of Thanatos? Thanatos is a minor god," I stated. Isn't Thanatos the god of fortune?

"No, you water brained idiot! Thanatos is the god of peaceful death! This is his first child! Ever! We don't know what kind of powers this kid could have," Jaia said. She may have had anger in her voice but I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Book, calm down," Avalon said peacefully.

"The chariots are already ready on top of the hill. Go when you are ready. And be careful!" Chiron said looking at me with his wise eyes.

"Wait where are we going?" Avalon asked.

Jaia looked at me. "Lydia Home Association."

My heart stopped. LHA is a foster home that my mother put me in. When I was 12 I was tired of being different so I ran away. I didn't want to go back home.

"That's not your home," Jaia said grabbing my arm and dragging me up to Half-Blood Hill.

"Your home has been Camp Half Blood since you were a scrawny 12 year old."

"Are you offering me comfort?" I asked as we climbed the hill.

"No. I'm telling you this is your home and it will be for a while," Jaia said. Then she smiled at me. "That is if you live that long."

"Why do you enjoy the thought of me being dead?" I asked. Ever since we met Jaia always sparred with me and usually kicked my butt even with my air-sword

"Okay guys! Let's do this," Avalon said brightly from the tiny chariot.

Jaia hopped on and stood next to Avalon. I got on the other side.

"Where are the Pegasai?" I asked.

"This one drives by itself. I already put the directions in it," Avalon said. The she pushed something and we took flight.

We've been riding for 20 minutes. Avalon was looking at the ground. Jaia managed to sit in a very uncomfortable position and had her eyes closed.

"Do you think it'll be bad?" I asked Avalon.

"I think we need to think positive," Avalon said. "We're almost there."

I nodded and looked down at my feet. "Great."

"Hey," Avalon said softly. "It's gonna be alright. If you want I have an arrow that puts mortals to sleep and we can get in, get the kid and get out."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

We jerked forward suddenly. I furrowed my eyebrows. Stupid chariot. We jerked forward again. I felt the side I was leaning on become loose. The wind started blowing harder than usual.

I heard Avalon scream. I turned around to look at her and she was looking behind me with her eyes huge and full of fear. I looked behind me and saw nothing.

"Avalon what is it?" I asked. I looked at her and things were a little blurry.

"CALUM!" Jaia screamed. Then I blacked out.

"What happened?" A female voice said.

"Maybe it was just his nerves," Another female voice replied.

My body ached. My clothes were soaked and my head is killing me. What happened? Did I just black out? Or was I hit? Why did Avalon look so scared? I sat up a little and screamed. My shoulders felt like they were on fire.

"Hold on! Hold on!" I heard Avalon say. I felt cool water being poured on me and I instantly started feeling better.

I sat up and winced a little. I took the scenery in. Jaia and Avalon were soaking wet and a very pale boy stood behind them looking terrified. "What happened?"

The boy looked at me. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know who you were! I thought you were the guys who wanted to hurt me."

"Our chariot crashed because he got scared and used his powers to try to kill us," Jaia said shrugging. "The usual."

He must've been the son of Thanatos. "Yeah well next time don't try to kill your help."

"Guys," Avalon said. "You might wanna see this."

We walked over to where she was standing. On the grass was a symbol. Two Ts that had water swishing in the letters.

"What's that?" I asked.

Jaia looked at me. "I don't know but I have a feeling that if we don't stop it, it'll be the end of all of us."


	3. Chapter 3 Avalon's Pov

Avalon's Pov

"Tell us from the beginning," Calum said running a hand through his hair, yet again. "Who's chasing you?"

The boy, Danny, shook his head. "I don't know! I just know that every time I get away I see that mark! I-I don't know what this means." They poor kid was shaking in his spot. He kept looking from me, to Calum, then to Jaia. He would look at Jaia a little longer than he looked at me and Calum, with curiosity in his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How long has it been since this started?" I asked folding my legs together. I figured I'd be good cop since Calum is acting like the bad cop and Jaia is dead silent for once. Danny looked at me with wide eyes.

"Since, uh, June 21st," Danny replied rubbing his hands together.  
>Jaia tilted her head. "Since summer solstice?"<p>

Danny nodded. "Yes. It was the beginning of summer when two men came for me, demanding I come with them. When I refused they pulled out these, these orbs and I ran."

"Orbs? What did they look like?" I asked calmly. Maybe these orbs would help us find out what was going on. Jaia had moved over to look at the two Ts.

"Um they were the size of a tennis ball. They were blue. Like an ocean blue. It looked like it had water inside. No it looked like it was made of water, except it had a tinge of green in it," Danny said not looking at me but at the Ts. "Somehow it seemed...evil."

Calum, somehow formed a ball of water kind of like what Danny described. "Like this?"

"No," Jaia said coming over to Calum. "It wasn't ocean water. It was something else."  
>Calum glared at Jaia. "How exactly would you know?"<p>

Jaia pointed to her head. "Danny was thinking it, fish breath! And those Ts turned into that type of water or whatever!"

I looked over at the Ts. They were blue. A bright blue with green waves in them. But it wasn't normal. The green was glowing like a neon sign. Danny was right. It didn't feel right. It felt evil.

"That is definitely not normal," Calum whispered.

"Obviously!" I replied before turning to our chariot remains. "We need to get home. Fast!"

"Yeah no duh!" Jaia said. "Can we do an Iris message?"

"I don't think so. I don't see any rainbows," I said looking at the sun. I was so glad I was a child of Apollo. I could look at the sun as long as I want and my eyes never hurt.

"Calum could throw some water in the air" Jaia said squinting at the sky.

"Or I could call Blackjack!" Calum said excitedly.

"Sure," I responded. "As long as we get home."

Jaia walked over to Danny, who was staring at the ground. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear it but Danny looked up at Jaia and smiled brightly. Jaia raised an eyebrow and Danny nodded. I looked at Calum with a confused expression. Calum just shrugged.

"Blackjack and a few other pegasai are coming, right now," Calum said. "We just have to wait here."

I nodded and walked next to Danny and Jaia. I gave Jaia a look before smiling at Danny. "It'll be okay, I promise. We're going to take you somewhere safe."

Danny nodded and widened his eyes as he looked at me. "You-you're..."

"I what?" I asked confused.

He leaned in and whispered, "I can see your aura."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "And?"

"I can only see auras when someone is...dying. And your aura is darker than anything I've ever seen. You're dying," Danny said in a serious tone.


	4. Chapter 4 Danny's Pov

Danny's Pov

I was sitting behind the girl with curly dark brown hair, Jaia, on a pure white horse with fifteen feet wings that simmered in the sunlight. The pegasus, I think that's what they're called, suddenly tipped down about two feet which caused me to grab the back of Jaia's pink jacket. Jaia looked over her shoulder and smiled at me widely.

"Sorry, Rainbow likes to joke around sometimes. Especially with strangers," Jaia said patting the pegasus on the head. The pegasus swooped back up and made a gleeful noise. I smiled slightly and slowly let go of her jacket.

When the pegasus came Avalon offered to let me ride with her but I refused. I know I kinda sound like a jerk but I don't want to ride a flying horse with a girl who's dying. Not because she's dying but if she died while flying a pegasus then she couldn't steer and we'd hit the ground and we'd both be dead.

I tapped Jaia's shoulder but as I was about to open my mouth she chuckled.

"No, these pegasus aren't machines. They're real live horses with wings, like the Greek 'myths.'" Jaia said. "And I'll explain why I knew what you were thinking when we get to camp."

I blinked and shook my head. "So you know that I'm thinking about my powers?"

Jaia's frowned. "Yes. It's not weird. And like I said there's no problem with being different. Normal is overrated. Especially for a demigod."

I nodded. We dipped down again but this time we didn't stop. And we were going super fast. The pegasus' pure white wings were flapping fast. I looked at Avalon and Calum, I think that's his name. Calum was laying down on his raven black pegasus, calmly. Avalon's aura had grown darker and had little golden holes mixed in. Not really holes more like rips. She saw me looking at her and she smiled warmly.

"It's alright! We're just descending into camp! The pegasai like to race!" Avalon yelled so I could hear her. I nodded and gripped Jaia's jacket tightly again. The wind was blowing my hair back and it felt hot against my cheeks. The ground was getting closer and closer and closer. We were about 8 miles in the air when I started to panic. What if they don't stop on time?

"Make them stop!" I yelled. Calum shook his head at me and started muttering something under his breath. Avalon gave me a look of sympathy. Jaia smiled wickedly at all of us.

"See you on the ground!" She said before standing up and jumping off the pegasus. I yelled after her and looked at Avalon and Calum.

"I'm going after her!" I screamed before jumping off the pegasus. I heard Avalon yell after me but I paid her no attention. I started falling. I didn't even scream. I couldn't let that girl die. I saw a flash of pink. I reached down and grabbed her arms and pulled her to me.

"What were you thinking?" I screamed. "You could've died!"

Jaia didn't respond. She probably wasn't even listening to me. My heart was pounding as we got closer to the ground. Jaia wrapped her arms around my shoulders and suddenly we got lifted in the air and we started falling to the ground slowly. Kind of like one of us had opened a parachute. We landed on the ground safely. Avalon and Calum were there, next to the pegasai. So were eight other people. Jaia let her arms fall down.

A very pretty girl with curly brown hair, had her arms wrapped around Calum and she scowled at Jaia. "Stop jumping off of pegasus! Especially when there's new campers who don't know what the Hades is going on!" She finished screaming and smiled at me brightly. "Hi, I'm Katie."

I nodded at her. "I'm Danny."

"Um, yeah hi Danny? I'm Alex. A girl with red hair and freckles and a British accent said. "Uh, you know you can let go of Jaia now, right?"

I quickly moved my arms from around her as my face heated up. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Katie smiled at me again. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."


	5. Chapter 5 Katie's Pov

Katie's Pov

"So let me get this straight." I said holding my hands out. Me, the girls, Calum, Ryan, Cody, Chiron, Dionysus, and the new kid Danny were all sitting at a table in the Big House. Kanyon was healed and out of the infirmary with just a few bruises and cuts. Calum, Jaia, and Avalon explained what had happened while Danny added in a few this when they weren't talking. For some reason Avalon kept sending odd glances to Danny every couple seconds. "Dangerous water balls?"

Danny nodded nervously. "I don't why they looked so terrifying but they were."

Ryan leaned back in seat. "It's clearly just an over-powered son of Poseidon who thinks he can gather demigods who weren't claimed and probably try to over-ride Camp Half-Blood."

Calum and Cody glared at him. I shook my head. "No. Danny what did the guys look like?"

"About seventeen, brown hair, hazel eyes, and dark clothes." Ash said. I sighed. Ash and Jaia were always going through someone's mind. It was very annoying especially when you were thinking about something private. But one day they could be the best cops ever. Of course they heard me thinking that and stuck their tongues out.

"Sons of Poseidon usually have blue or green eyes." Dionysus said taking a sip of red wine.

"Can't you figure out who or what this is?" Alex demanded.  
>"No I can't! As you know I've done…something bad and Zeus has made me mortal until that person's parts grow back."<br>Alex squinted trying to understand what he meant but she couldn't. She looked towards Jaia. "What did he do?"

"Someone insulted his favorite wine so our dear camp leader made it so the guy's man parts painfully fell off and now they are slowly growing back because Zeus found out and got mad at Dionysus." Jaia said looking at Dionysus in disgust. "And yes me and my sister can read your mind because right now you are nothing but a drunk."

The boys winced. I had to cover my giggle with a cough. I knew better than to test Dionysus's patience. I mean he was a god. And he was terrifying when he was angry. And Ash, Jaia and Alex loved pissing him off.

Chiron raised his hand. "Danny, what did these gentlemen say?"  
>"They said I was powerful and that their leader could use me in his group." Danny said looking at his hands. He looked a little pale.<br>"Powerful how?" Kanyon asked leaning forward as if he was interested.

"I-I don't feel comfortable talking about my powers." Danny said fidgeting with his fingers.  
>"You have to tell us! It could be important!" Kanyon almost yelled. Ash touched his shoulder to calm him down.<p>

"Leave him alone!" Calum told Kanyon. Calum didn't really like Kanyon since he was new to our group. "He's new to this! And he's been running from these guys for three weeks! Maybe he needs a rest!"

I was looking at Danny. He was clammy and really sweaty. I felt sorry for the guy. All this trouble because of his dad. Suddenly Danny flickered. Yes I mean actually flickered. Then he started fading away until wasn't there at all. I blinked. "Uh guys." I said. Everyone turned towards me. I pointed towards Danny's now empty seat. "He disappeared."

"What the hell?" Ryan and Alex said at the same time.

Chiron was even stunned. "I-I…"

"Thanatos can turn invisible!" I pointed out. "Maybe that's what Danny did. Maybe that's a gift of his."  
>"It is." Danny's voice echoed around the room. He started reappearing back in his seat. Finally he solidified. "I'm sorry. I don't like being put under pressure. I tend to do that when I'm nervous."<br>"Whoa! Dude do you know how many girls' bathrooms you sneak in?" Ryan asked.

Avalon gave him a repulsive look. "You are one sick son of a-"

"Children!" Chiron said loudly, his voice booming. "Enough of this! I think we all need a rest. Go to dinner then rest. We'll discuss more of this tomorrow. Kanyon after dinner show Danny to the Hades cabin."

Kanyon nodded. "I will."  
>"Come on, guys." I said. We all piled out of the Big House and started towards the dining hall. We fell behind the guys and I locked arms with Jaia and Avalon. "I smell love in the air!" I said in a sing-song voice.<p>

Jaia wrinkled her nose. "I know what you're thinking and no me and Danny are not going out, not now, not soon, not ever. But I do agree that Avalon and Ryan are totally adorable together."

Avalon opened her mouth. "We are not! I hate that boy!"

"Oh please!" I said. "We both know that he wants you and that you flirt all the time! And I have special gifts from my mom so I know for sure that you caught the love bug!"

Avalon rolled her eyes. "You just want to play match-maker."

Alex shook her head. "Nope she said the same thing about me and Cody, I didn't believe it but look at us now."

"She could've made you fall in love with him." Avalon pointed out.

I gasped. "I would never! I mean I could but I wouldn't do that to any of my best friends unless they're being stubborn about it like some people." I said. Like my mom I can manipulate people's lovey dovey feelings and desires. Once I made Calum fall in love with a bagel (he hates bagels) and then I made Cody feel as if he just had to have Calum's bagel so he stole it, ate it right, and cried when it was gone. Calum saw the whole thing and they argued for days until the spell wore off. It was the funniest thing ever. Don't trust a ten year old who has the power to make you feel like you love something.  
>Jaia giggled because she was clearly reading my thoughts. "I really want a bagel right now!" She said loudly enough for the guys to hear. Ryan burst out laughing while Calum and Cody turned and glared at her.<p>

I smiled and bumped Jaia's shoulder. "You need to sleep. You have hideous bags under you're eyes."

"Beauty, you're Aphrodite is showing." Avalon said laughing.  
>"You too! Both of you! Bed now!" Katie said.<p>

Jaia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm tired anyway! C'mon Arrows. I know where some Hermes children hid their snacks." She grabbed Avalon's hand and they ran towards the cabins.

Alex grinned at me. "Just you and me then."

"No Ash is," I said turning to look at Ash. She and Kanyon were way ahead of the guys. "Gone. Okay then."

"What are we gonna do about this?" Alex asked me.

I groaned. "No idea. All I know is that I need a triple bacon cheeseburger and sleep."  
>Alex gasped in a super dramatic way. "A daughter of Aphrodite eating meat? I'm so shocked!"<p>

"Shut up, Flame!" I responded shoving her lightly.

"I have a question." Alex said. "How long do you plan on keeping this love thing up?"

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping she wouldn't bring up our secret.

"You know what I mean." Alex said. "The love thing between you and Calum."

I mentally sighed. I had Calum under the influence that he was in love with me. I swear it started off as an accident but then I actually fell in love and I didn't want it to stop. Now I don't know when it'll have to stop.


	6. Chapter 6 Alex's Pov

The next morning me and my half-brother Ryan were sitting at the Hephaestus table eating breakfast. Ryan was building a little robot. I looked at him amused.  
>"A robot?" I asked around a piece of bacon. "If your gonna win Avalon's heart then I suggest you do something better. Maybe a microphone. Not a lot of people know this but she sings."<p>

Ryan glared at me. "Shut up, Alex! I'm bored and I like robots."

I smirked. "Well excuse me." Ryan was the only son of Hephaestus that I could actually put up with. Well there was also my older brother Leo Valdez but he died in the war with Gaea a few years ago.

Ash, Katie, Avalon, and Jaia all plopped next the two of us. "We have news." Avalon said handing me a scroll.

"What's this? One of the brain sisters' old school books?" I asked picking up the scroll.

"Nope. It's a message from our mom." Ash said taking a biscuit off of Ryan's plate.

"Hey!" He said. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him glancing at Avalon. I smiled and opened the scroll. It was blank.

"Well that is so useful!" I said sarcastically. Then I scowled. "I have away half my waffle to gods only for them to give a blank scroll!"

Jaia rolled her eyes. "No you idiot! We can only read it if all of the Fire Starters take a hold of it. We were all touching it at the same time and we got very few words but I think we all get touch it all the words will show up."  
>"So we all need to touch it? Let's do it!" I said enthusiastically.<p>

"Not here." Katie hissed. "Too many nosey people. Let's go to our 'secret lair.'"

I grabbed the rest of my bacon and stood up. "Let's go!"

Avalon looked at Ryan. "You go get the rest of the guys and meet us in our place. Cody and Calum know the knock to get in."

Ryan saluted and gave her goofy smile. "Whatever you say, beautiful."

Avalon rolled her eyes in disgust. "Come on, girls."

"Get Danny too." She added giving Ryan a look that said 'I'll break your face if you don't'.

Ryan pointed a sausage at her. "You know, Book if I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on the boy."

"Uh-oh." I mumbled to Katie who giggled. Avalon had a big smile on her face. Ash was shaking her head at her sister.

Jaia grabbed the fronts of Ryan's shirt. "And if I didn't know better I'd say you were this close to getting your face rearranged. I don't care what you assume about my feelings towards anybody. Do what Avalon said and get the guys plus Danny. Capiche?"

Ryan nodded. Jaia smiled at him sweetly as she let him go. "Good boy." She said and walked away from him. "C'mon!" She called to us.

I shook my head as we followed her. "How did she get so violent?"

"She hung out with you too long." Katie said bumping shoulders with me. "For some reason our bookworm looked up the fiery Brit."

"I can hear you!" Jaia called.

Avalon grinned at her. "I just love how all the guys are scared of the youngest Fire Starter."

Ash smiled. "That's because she threatens everyone and sleeps with darts under her pillow."  
>"Says the girl who keeps tabs on her boyfriend's mind!" Book retorted.<p>

"Hey now! No arguing or I'll set all you're books and weapons on fire!" I threatened. Then to make it more threatening I set my hands on fire.

Avalon hit my shoulder lightly. "Put that out before you start a forest fire!"

I groaned and closed my hands to a fist. "Party pooper."

Katie stopped in the middle of a clearing. She walked in front a tree with a lot of limbs. "Hmm I think it was this." She pulled on one the knobby branches down and there was clicking noise. Suddenly a door that was usually invisible appeared out of nowhere. Behind it the rest of our cottage appeared.

Katie opened the door. "Shall we?"

We all walked into our invisible little house. Ash and Jaia took to scroll and sat around the table. Katie joined them and started whispering to them. Avalon stood next to me with her arms crossed.

"So do they still think you built this?" Avalon whispered to me making me wince.

"Let's not talk about that please." I said looking at her. Held her hands up in surrender. My brother Leo built the cottage before he died. Then I bribed a daughter of Hecate to cloak it unless we accessed it. Leo let me take credit for building it and Avalon found out but promised not to tell anyone.

One thing nobody knew about me was that I had never been able to build. It was one of the only secrets I kept from the rest of the Fire Starters.


	7. Chapter 7 Ash's Pov

We were all standing around the table ready to touch the scroll when someone knocked on the door. Two short knocks, one long one, and four more short ones. Jaia flicked her hand at the door and it opened. The guys plus Danny shuffled in closing the door behind themselves. Kanyon came next to me.

"Back away!" My friends screeched at him. He stepped back looking at me with scared eyes.

"Ready?" Katie asked. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling. We all nodded and slowly put our hands on the edges of the scroll. Slowly words appeared in the middle of the scroll. Neat words but it was written in a different language.

_Secretum ab amicis vos colimus et dicet quid opus est, ignemque._

"What does it say?" Calum demanded.

"'Tell the secret you are keeping from your friends and I will tell you what you need to do, Fire Starters.'" I translated. "We each have to tell a secret."

"Yeah." Katie said taking a deep breath. "Who wants to go first?"

Alex raised her head. "I will." She closed her eyes and braced herself. "I can't build anything worth a damn. I can't even build a decent gingerbread house." She said all of this quickly. She opened her eyes to see all of staring at her in shock. "Whew that felt good to get off my chest!"

"You can't build?" Katie squealed. Alex glared at her and Katie shook her head. "I guess I'll go next." She glanced at Calum and tears formed in her eyes. She turned back around to us. "When we were younger I accidentally made Calum fall in love with me and I didn't realize it until two years ago and I still have him under the spell because I don't him to stop loving me." Tears fell down Katie's face as she said all of that. Jaia wrapped her arm around Katie and gave Calum a look so he wouldn't say anything and hurt Katie even more.

"My turn I guess." Jaia said as Katie cried on her shoulder. "It was my fault Austin got caught."

"Don't say that, Book." Alex said softly. "Do not blame yourself for that."

Austin was our big brother who died while we were on a quest. He was Jaia's role model. He taught us how to control our powers. After he died Jaia went from a sweetheart who was only violent once in a while to a pure violent she-devil. Don't tell her said that.

"He told me stay behind." She whispered. "But instead I followed and threw a dart at the Cyclops. Austin got distracted and they took him. It was all my fault."

"Book you were a kid! You never listened to anyone in the first place." Avalon said. She bit her lip and took a shaky breath. "I'm dying."  
>"What?" We all screamed. Avalon looked down.<p>

"I accidently took a poison a while ago and now…I have two months." Avalon said blinking back tears. She gave me a weak smile. "Your turn, Brains. Let this be my last quest." Alex and Katie let out a sob when she said this.

I licked my dry lips. "I killed Austin." I blurted out. Jaia gasped and stepped away from me.

"What?" She said shaking her head. "No. No. Those stupid Cyclops' killed him! A dagger went through his heart! I saw it myself!"

"I threw the dagger. It was made of imperial gold and…I'm so sorry." I whispered stepping towards her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaia screamed angry tears running down her face. "I wouldn't have been mad if you just told me!"

"I'm sorry." I repeated. That's all I could say.

Jaia shook her head. "I had a right to know. You should have told me."

"Book, calm down." Katie said putting her hands on Jaia's shoulders. Jaia pushed away and stormed out of the cottage slamming the door behind her. Danny looked around before following her. I turned to Kanyon who wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8 Kanyon's Pov

I rubbed Ash's back. "It's alright, Ash. She'll forgive you. She's your sister and she loves you." I whispered in her ear. She sobbed even harder and shook her head.

"You don't her. When she gets mad she holds grudges." My girlfriend whispered in miserable voice.

"For this…she'll never forgive me."

"Ash." Katie said wiping away an angry tear. Her nose was bright red as were the brims of her eyes.

"You know book is sensitive about Austin. Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"I said I was sorry!" Ash screamed pulling away from me, turning to her friends.

"Ash…you know Austin was her favorite person in the world. It's been six years since that happened. It's too late to be sorry." Alex said.

"I wasn't ready to tell her!" Ash yelled.

"So you waited six years to tell her?" Katie yelled back. "Some sister you are!"

"You fucking hypocrite!" Ash screeched. "You had the so called love of your life under a spell probably since you first met! You get mad at me for what I did."

"You killed someone." Avalon said calmly before Katie could respond. "Katie take the spell off. You can't undo what you've done. You killed someone and put someone you care about through pain."

Ash's face turned bright red. "You are dying! You can't tell me _anything_!"

Avalon remained calm. "I can't help that I'm dying. I didn't find out until yesterday when Danny said I was. I asked one of my brothers to check me out and he found out what the drink I took was and told me it was a poison. I was going to tell you all after we found out what the scroll said."

I grabbed Ash's hand and began dragging her out of the cottage. "C'mon Ash. Let's go somewhere where people aren't blaming you for something."

"Listen here you pale ass son of a-" Alex started saying when Cody cut her off.

"Let them go." He told her. She mumbled something but I didn't hear because I shadow traveled Avalon and I to the middle of the strawberry field. I bent over putting my hands on my knees as I panted. My half-brother Nico brother usually fainted or needed a nap after he shadow travelled with someone else with but I was usually just out of breath.

Ash sat down, bringing her legs to her chest and she sobbed into her arms. "They hate me now." She whimpered.

I sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Well that's their loss."

"Why didn't Alex side with me?" She asked lifting her head up. "Alex usually sides with me! But this time she's taking Jaia's side!"

I widened my eyes as I realized this was my chance to fulfill the duty my master gave me. "I know why." I said softly. I bit my lip hoping he was blocking my thoughts from her. "They clearly think Jaia is the better one of you. The more powerful one. I mean sure you can make someone's worst fears come out and you can read people's mind but Jaia can do both of those and so much more. They treasure her more because they all have awesome powers."

I guess my master was blocking my mind because Ash began slowly nodding. "They always cherished her more. Everyone did. Especially Austin! He taught her things that _she_ had to teach _me_! And everyone always treated her different than they've treated me. You know Avalon made Ryan and some of his guys build the library for Jaia's tenth birthday? But she says it's for everyone even though she has a freaking office there? What fourteen year old needs an office?"

I nodded encouraging her anger. "Exactly."

Ash hugged me. "You're the only who truly believes in me."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Of course I do." I said smiling down at her. In my mind I was cheering in victory. My master was going to be very pleased with me. At least I wasn't one of the ones who had to tell their secret. It wasn't a secret that they needed to know at the very moment.

A traitor amongst the group of extraordinary demigods should be kept a secret until we're ready to kill them or do whatever our master wants. I was told to trick the most foolish one of them to go against the Fire Starters and their male friends. It was finally happening.


	9. Chapter 9 Cody's Pov

After Kanyon and Ash stormed out of the room Alex took a deep breath. "We need to get Jaia and go over this scroll."

"What about Ash?" I asked her rubbing her arm. What Alex didn't know is that I already knew she couldn't build anything. One day I came behind when she was alone and she didn't notice I was there. She was trying to put together a bird house but the only results were splinters and Alex cursing in Ancient Greek.'

"No. Jaia's already upset. She'd probably use her abilities to break all of Ash's bones." Avalon said snatching up the scroll.

"She can do that?" I asked. Avalon and Katie nodded. "Whoa. Isn't she a little too powerful for a child of Athena."

"Yup." Alex said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the cottage. The rest of them followed along. Ryan moved the knob making the house turn invisible again. "Where would our little Bookworm be at?"

"Library." We all replied at the same time. Katie sped ahead of all us probably to avoid Calum who was trailing behind us. The library was just at the end of the cabin. We all rushed inside of it and stormed downstairs to Jaia's office. She usually slept there and apparently did her best thinking too. Katie jiggled the knob. It didn't open. Then she banged on the door. When she didn't get a response she groaned.

"Stand back." I told everyone before kicking the door down. Jaia was sitting on her big light blue couch that was in the middle of the room. Danny was sitting next to her with his arm around her waist. He was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"You owe me a new door, Kelp Face." Jaia said without lifting her head up. Danny smiled weakly at her. She glanced at him and smirked. That was odd.

I laughed. "As long as you're insulting me that's perfectly fine, Book."

Katie and Avalon plopped onto the love seats while the rest of sat in colorful chairs. Jaia made the mistake of letting my girlfriend decorate so everything was colorful and mismatched. Plus the pictures on the walls were all of Alex setting crap on fire.

"We need to look over the scroll and talk about it." Ryan told Jaia and Danny with a soft voice.

Danny stood up. He glanced at Jaia and plopped back down. "I guess I'm staying."

Alex look at him amused. "She didn't even send you a threatening look. What made you want to stay?"

Danny shrugged. "She asked."

"How?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. "I mean I know Jaia can read minds but it seems like you guys are…talking."

"I can talk to anyone I want in their mind. I can put my thoughts into their mind and if they send me their thought or a 'brain message' then we can kind of have a conversation." Jaia said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't we know this?" Alex demanded.

"You never sent me a thought back and it never came up in conversation." Book said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hm that seemed cool.

I concentrated on one thought and willed it to get in Jaia's mind. _Your hair is a rat's nest._

Jaia shot me a look. _And you look constipated._

I chuckled and shook my head. "I need to learn how to do that!"

"Can we please just go over this fucking scroll?" Calum asked speaking up for the first time since Katie told her secret.

Avalon opened the scroll and squinted at it. "Different language. Not Latin this time."

"Not French either." Katie muttered.

Avalon tossed it at Jaia. "What language is it?"

"I don't know. I know every letter of every alphabet but I don't know this one." She mumbled. "But I can read it."

"What does it say?" Ryan asked as Danny looked over it too. Then he paled.

"You can read Italian?" I demanded. Danny nodded and continued to read and he paled even more. I don't see how that's possible.

"What does it say?" Ryan repeated.

Jaia looked pale too. "It-it's…"

"'_Only for the eyes of the wonderfully extraordinary daughter of wisdom and the very first son of the god of Death._" Danny read his voice getting hoarse. "It's a message for me and Jaia. It's from the enemy not the gods."


	10. Chapter 10 Ryan's Pov

I was getting frustrated because Jaia and the new guy, Danny were sitting on the couch in complete silence looking shocked and pale. I mean what was so bad about what was on a dumb scroll?

"What does it say?" I demanded making Avalon glare at me. I winked at her and she rolled her eyes in disgust. I smirked on the inside. Avalon knew she wanted me. She just needed to stop denying it.

"It doesn't matter." Jaia muttered rolling up the scroll.

"If they're threatening you then it does matter!" Katie said.

"They're not." Danny said in a soft voice. "It's just a message."

"What does it say?" Calum asked.

Jaia sighed. "'This is a warning to you both. I have plans for the hottest cities in the south and south-east if you d-'" She paused biting her lip nervously. "'If I don't get what I want. Fire in the south, sun in the south-east. You and your little friends can try and stop my men but one way or another I will…have the things I need.'" Jaia finished without looking at the scroll at all. Something I believe all children of Athena do, memorize everything they read.

"I don't get it. What does this person want?" I asked looking at the two of them. Danny was looking at Jaia with his eyebrows furrowed.

"We-we don't know." Danny replied still gazing at Jaia.

"So hottest cities in the south and south-east. What does that mean?" Alex asked leaning forward. "And fire and sun?"  
>"Hottest city in the south is in San Antonio, Texas. The hottest city in the south-east is Phoenix, Arizona," Jaia stated. "Fire and sun…I'm guessing this person's men are demigods or for some reason they're referring to Alex who can set things on fire and Avalon who can manipulate the light of the sun."<p>

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So this means a quest?"

"Yes." Avalon replied looking me dead in the eye. "We have to stop them. I don't know what they're doing but if they're planning on killing innocent mortals because their master is a big baby who can't get what they want, we have to stop them."  
>"We have to get Ash," Katie said standing up.<p>

"No." Jaia growled. Wow she was really pissed at Ash. I mean I couldn't blame her. If one of my brothers had killed Alex and waited years to tell me I'd be mad too.

"Book. Be reasonable. We have to take her." Katie said.

Jaia stood. "No! Three to a quest! That's the rule!"

"People have broken that rule before." Katie responded calmly.

"And they all came back with one person dead!" Jaia hissed. So no Ash.

"We need more than three people." Avalon said also standing up glaring at Jaia. For some reason Jaia was frightened by Avalon. Well okay not frightened but she knew when to stop being stubborn and listen.

"There's eight people in this room." Danny said from his seat on the couch.

"We need all ten!" Avalon said loudly her silver eyes gleaming. "Five in Phoenix and five in San Antonio! Am I understood?"

Jaia snarled but quickly stopped when Avalon sent her another look. "Fine!" She said. "Let's go talk to Chiron."

I stood up too. "I recently made two sweet rides. One for the Fire Starters and the other for the Water Finale. Now which one is going to Texas?"

Avalon scoffed. "Water Finale?"

"You like it, babe?" I asked.

"Do not call me babe." Was all Avalon had to say.

"I like it." Cody said grinning.

"Let's go talk to Chiron you bloody idiots," Alex said walking out the room. Avalon followed her I winked at her again and she made a gagging noise. Katie was next to walk out.

"Give it up." She muttered.

"Never!" I yelled before following after them.


	11. Chapter 11 Jaia's Pov

"I forbid it!" Chiron said raising his voice at us. "I am not sending you on this quest!"

I put my hands on my hips. "You can forbid it all you want. Either way I'm going."

Avalon put a hand on my shoulder. "Chiron please. Dying is what demigods do."

"Danny didn't have any training. He's not ready." Chiron stated refusing to let us go.

"I know how to fight." Danny spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him and he flushed red. "My father taught me how before he left."

Dionysus spit out his Coke. "Thanatos taught you how to fight?" Danny nodded and Dionysus took a sip of his Coke. "_The_ Thanatos? God of death?"

Danny nodded again. "Yeah. And he taught me how to use and control my power."

"Seriously?" Alex exclaimed. "That is total bull!"

Chiron sighed. "Fine. You guys can go."

Before we came to Chiron Katie went and fetched Ash, the bitch who killed my brother and her stupid pale ass boyfriend. "So where am I going?" She asked.

"We shouldn't do it girls in one place and boys in the other." I said. "Me, Avalon, Calum, Danny and Ryan will go to Phoenix. The rest of y'all go to San Antonio."

"Wait why does Alex have to go to Texas?" Kanyon asked. "Shouldn't she be away from the fire?"

"Because stupid." Alex said. "I can keep you from getting burnt to a crisp. I'm not flammable unlike you and I can spread my nonflammability."

"We're driving the Fire Starter mobile!" Ryan stated in a very excited voice. "You lames can take the Water Finale car!"

"Car?" I asked. "What the heck kind of vehicle did you make?"

"I made two flying cars that turn invisible and can kill monsters." Ryan gloated. "They also mask our scents and all that so monsters can't track us and so we can actually us cell phones! Plus I got some sweet tunes programmed in it. Wait till you guys hear you're theme song."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright then. We leave at dawn."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow your roll, Book." Calum said holding his hands up. "We leave at dawn? Doesn't that sound like a tacky old medieval movie? Plus I need my beauty sleep."

I crossed my arms. "Eight in the morning. Sharp."

"Okay." Calum said smiling brightly. I wrinkled my nose and started towards my cabin. Danny ran next to me. I looked at him. "Do you need a weapon?"

He shook his head. "No I'm good. Thanks to my dad."

I bit my lip. "How long did your dad stay around?"

"Until I was ten." Danny said looking down at his feet. I mentally kicked myself. _Idiot! _I thought to myself. Danny took my hand.

"No you're not. I don't mind." He said smiling at me. "He still talks to me every now and then."

"H-how did you hear me? I was thinking to myself." I said looking at him astonished. He shrugged.

"I just heard you." He said nonchalantly. I shook my head.

"You should get some sleep." Alex said coming up next to me. "You too." She added nodding to Danny.

"No." I said. "I need to do something."

"No you don't." Alex retorted. Avalon and Katie came up next to me.

"You. Bed. Now." Katie told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You are not my mother." I said continuing to walk towards the arena. I hated when they tried to boss me around like I was some little kid.

"C'mon Jaia. You need your sleep." Avalon said as Danny started towards the cabins. _Tired? _I thought to him.

_No. I've heard about most of you all's powers and I do not want to see what would happen if you all got mad. _He thought to me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh stop flirting!" Alex told me. I glared at her. "Oh don't give me that look! I know you and Mr. I can turn invisible are flirting to the max. Beauty am I right?"

Katie gave me a sympathetic look. "Sorry, book. I'm not saying your flirting but there's definitely some feeling for him. I can see the aura of positive emotions and I never see yours unless you're with us or Danny."

I shook my head. "Sure whatever."

"Oh Jaia stop denying it," Avalon said taking my arm and leading me towards the cabins.

"Hypocrite! You can tell me to stop denying my feelings when you stop denying your feeling for Ryan," I said crossing my arms.

Avalon turned bright red and huffed. "I do NOT like him!"

"Yes you do," Alex, Katie and I said in unison.

"No I don't! Plus it's against friend code! You can't date a friend's brother!" Avalon argued.

"Correction, you can't date a friend's brother _without permission_. I give you permission. Plus I have tons of brothers," Alex said.

Avalon opened her and closed her mouth again before stomping her foot. "Shut up!"

Katie giggled as we stopped in front of my cabin. "Go to bed, Book. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"Fine," I said pouting. I stomped up the steps and went to my bed that was in the corner. Nobody was in the cabin except for my half-sister Annabeth. I was a little shocked that she was actually here. Her and her boyfriend Percy had been traveling the world for the last two years.

"Hey little sister," She said grinning. Her bright blonde hair was in a ponytail and instead of her usual 'CHB' shirt and jeans she was wearing a bright blue crop top and…a black skirt. Wow no fighting monsters really changed her taste in clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms. "And why are you wearing that?"

She lost the playful look in her grey eyes and sighed. "I heard about the quest."

"We just read it today," I pointed out.

Someone busted into the cabin. Someone with black hair and sea green eyes. Percy. He walked up to Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her. "We travel fast. Now who's after you?"

"I don't know," I lied. Of course Annabeth knew I was lying.

"Jaia. Who is it?" She asked in a low dangerous voice.

"I would tell her. Last time she used that voice with me, she broke my fingers," Percy said. Annabeth and I shot him a look. I sighed and decided to tell them.

"Promise not tell anyone?" My voice was barely a whisper. They both hesitated before nodding. I took a deep breath. "It's someone who wants to get rid of all of his brothers and sisters. He's a son of Poseidon. Not a demigod. A god."

Percy froze. "Polyphemus? Chrysaor? Antaeus?"

I shook my head. "Triton."


End file.
